Rollin in the deep
by lizzykingsley21
Summary: A unique vampire arrives to Bon Temps meeting new and old friends and love intrests. Will Alice Kent avenge what was the love of her life by killing Alabama's vampire king on her own or will she find help from any of her new and old aquaintances? E.N/OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Alice had no choice but to turn away from everything she had ever loved for the second time in her life.

She now found herself running through the forest of what she thought was a small town in Louisiana.

Life had never been easy for her, not when she found out that she was an ancient type of fairy/witch, nor when she was turned into a Vampire.

The mixture of supernatural blood in her body provided her with the magical abilities of a witch and allowed her to be in the sun and eat food rather than drink blood. The physical abilities of a vampire and of course the fangs where also there. She would only drink blood so as to heal faster if she ever got hurt or so as to enhance her powers.

Another thing that made her unique was that not only humans could feed from her and heal, but also could vampires, which is where the "vampire fae" mix kicked in.

Vampire faes where usually trapped by vampires and drained as their blood was ricer than the one of any human.

She had decided to escape from Alabama after her vampire king had decided to murder her lover and his loyal servant so as to have her. She had never believed in polygamy not alive or dead or well undead. If she was in love with a man then she would only be with that man.

Escaping during the day seemed the more reasonable thing to do, as she was the only vampire that could be out in the sun without turning into a Kentucky fried fanger.

Of course the king had already thought that she could escape so he had his werewolves keeping an eye on her.

She had lost most of them in Mississippi, but Azazel, the strongest of them all was still after her.

As she was running through the forest she found a petite blond. Her aura was different, she was no human. When Alice saw that she was about to scream she covered her mouth, he was getting closer.

As they touched she felt a connection and then is when she knew what this girl was and decided to use telepathy, as she was aware that the other girl could do it as well.

"_Please, I mean no harm to you. I am being chased down, and if he finds both of us he will surely take us both, do you trust me?"_

To her surprise the girl nodded, and with that she climbed with the girl on her back to the nearest tree to the highest branch possible and then whispered a protective spell she had learned over the years.

Alice could feel the wide-eyed blond tense as Azazel was underneath them and then turned back. Alice could see that he was returning to Alabama. When she though it was safe to go down she did.

"I'm really sorry that you had to go through all that but I wouldn't have wanted you to get killed because of my fault, I'm Alice Kent" She extended her hand to the young woman.

"Sookie Stackhouse, thank you for saving me I guess" They both shared a laugh and Alice was ready for the question that Sookie was surely about to make. "I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if I ask you what you are?"

"How much time do you have?" Alice smile was contagious and made Sookie smile as well.

"My house is just a few miles from here, would you like to come in for a drink or something, I'm sure you must be tired after being chased by a werewolf"

_A fae who knows about other supernatural creatures? This will be interesting._

"I would love to"

After explaining Sookie what she was and what she had been through, she had offered her to stay with her for as long as she wanted and to introduce her to the vampire king of Louisiana. Sookie had explained Alice that they had been in love and would get married, but now she was with a werewolf named Alcide who made her as happy as the king had.

Sookie couldn't help but to stare at Alice agape. She was beyond gorgeous, she had grown used to vampire perfection, but she was sure that even as a human Alice had been beautiful.

She had wild long dark blond curls that entwined her roots to her waist, emerald eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes, perfect porcelain skin and full naturally red-pigmented lips. Her slim hourglass figure moved gracefully and compellingly. Sookie was sure that any woman, human and vampire, felt threatened by her beauty.

"Sookie, do you know what you are?"

"I'm half fairy as far as I know"

"Do you know how to control your powers?"

"At times"

"Would you like to have full control of them all the time?" Alice's voice was tentative.

"Could you do that?" Her brown eyes widened in hope.

"Honey, I'm a breed between a witch a fairy and am a 178 year old vampire, the things I can do would surprise you" Alice's perfect brow was cocked as she leaned towards Sookie. They both laughed after that was said.

Alice taught Sookie how to put thoughts into people's minds besides from just reading them. And by the time the sun had gone down she decided to take her to Bill.

The guards let Sookie in with no trouble, as she was a usual visitor, though they doubted Alice, as they had never seen her before, which apparently was unusual amongst vampires.

Bill was in his office with Eric and Pam; he was sitting on his desk while Pam and Eric where on the sofa behind the coffee table where there were few papers scattered.

"Sookie, what a pleasant surprise" Bill's husky voice had a hint of joy and Eric's eyes had darted immediately on her direction.

It had been two years since Sookie had stopped dating Bill and begun seeing Alcide. Bill himself had also had few other women of his own. And regarding to Eric, he no longer felt in love with Sookie, he only felt a twinge of friendship and lust for her.

"Bill, Pam, Eric" She nodded hello to each one of them.

"What brings you here? If I may ask" Bill's voice was now more serious as he checked a few documents that were on his desk.

"Today I made a new acquaintance, a vampire running away from Alabama"

"Did the vampire hurt you?" His voice had a little howl.

"Quite the opposite, she saved me" By the sound of _she _Eric begun to pay more attention.

"And why would you come to me now?"

"I said I would introduce her to you since you are the king and she is planning to stay, she is waiting outside"

"Send her in then"

A second latter Sookie entered by Alice's side. Eric scanned her overwhelmed by her beauty (which was rare in his case); He could see Pam's mouth corners twitching into a perverted smile. Bill just stood there mouth open and eyes wide.

"Alice?" His voice sounded confused and with joy.

"Bill!" Alice was definitely happy to see him.

All of a sudden he was by her side holding her in his arms. Eric, Pam and Sookie were puzzled by their reaction to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, they are really helpul, so please keep reviewing!. Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters of True Blood, but I can bouch for Alice. Hope you like it.

CHAPTER 2

"Thank god, I thought you where dead" Bill's voice was muffled as he had his mouth against her head.

"I could say the same thing." She sounded moved.

"You know each other?" Sookie's voice put an end to the emotional get together.

"It's kind of obvious don't you think" Pam's sarcasm made Eric shoot her a "shut up" glance. _"What?" _she muttered.

"Yes, when we were humans we were, um-" Alice voice derailed so Bill interrupted her.

"Engaged"

That word made Pam narrow her eyes and Eric and Sookie straightened their backs in shock.

"Engaged?" Sookie's continuous repetitions were annoying Pam, as soon as she opened her mouth to make another sarcastic comment Eric shot her another of those glances.

"I moved to Bon Temps from England when I was ten, hence the accent, and my family's and Bill's here became friend. As soon as I turned 18 I was supposed to marry him"

"It was an arranged marriage" Bill explained still looking at Alice from the corner of his eye.

She was as beautiful as he could remember, and her soft British voice still made him a little giddy as it used to.

"I'm sure you were unhappy with the arrangement" Sarcasm was now _Very _perceptible on Pam's voice as she addressed herself to Bill, and the fact that she rolled her eyes kind of emphasized her idea. This time Eric didn't shut her; he only smiled in agreement as it would have been hypocrite of him as he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I don't get it your father told me you have died "

Bill's eyes where bloodshot matching Alice's.

"That's because he thought I was, he sent someone to kill me while I was in the lake" The anger and hurt in Bill's eyes was almost tangible.

"What?" His voice became a howl.

"It's a long story I wouldn't want to bore you, besides it looks like you have things to do, _my king_" The playfulness in her voice made Eric and Bill smile.

"Nonsense, this is Eric and his progeny, Pam." Bill said as he suddenly realized they weren't alone.

As his name was spoken Eric got up moving as fast as a lightning and kissed Alice's hand.

"Eric Northman, pleasure to meet you."

"Alice Kent"

"Pleasure bright eyes." Pam said with a nod from her sit.

"Please do continue, I don't think you could bore us _in anyway_" Eric cavallerious manners annoyed Bill as he could guess his intentions towards Alice.

"Okay then, um, well I was adopted. My mom, my real mom was a fairy. I'm sure you know that there are several kinds of fairies, mine was a Wiccan fae."

"Wiccan fae?" Sookie asked.

"The story says that once a fairy helped a Wicca escape from those who were trying to murder her, and in exchange for saving her life the witch granted the fae her magical powers. Any way, as soon as I begun showing unconsciously some of my powers my father thought I was a freak, so he sent one of his servants to kill me."

"Bastard" Bill's voice was nothing but a thick southern accented whisper.

"Indeed" Alice's accent seemed brighter than Bill's, as if she had already accepted who the man she thought was his loving father really was. "Well, after that I ran as far as I could and met Ethan" Bill's eyes darkened a little, so did Eric's. "He helped me survive for a while and took me to London to meet my real mother, who explained that I had been taken away from her by force an handed me her book of shadows, which would basically be a Wiccan's handbook that is passed down from generation to generation."

"Was _Ethan_ who turned you into a vampire?" Bill's distaste in saying his name made Alice smile a little.

"Yes, after a two years I asked him to turn me"

"Why?" Sookie was confused.

"Because I was in love." Alice smiled at the memory of being alone with Ethan. Until her mother passed away and she controlled her powers completely they staid in London, then they moved to Paris where they spent 20 years, then Rome, Amsterdam, between many others. " I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and if I had to turn into a vampire to do so, I didn't hesitate to do so"

Ali had the full attention of her audience. She could see a tear running through Sookie's cheek, as she already knew the end of her love story with Ethan, Pam looking straight at her not blinking, and Eric and Bill hypnotized by her.

"And what happened?" Eric's husky voice inquired.

"Well we traveled around the world for a century and a half and 20 years ago we decided to settle down in Alabama for a while, and we did. Soon the king found us, and Ethan became part of his security and I was his eyes and ears during the day. The king wanted me but I wouldn't be with anyone but Ethan, so he killed him last night. Now here I am after being chased by a werewolf for two states."

"You can be out during the day?" Bill's confusion was understandable there were only three vampires in the world who could including Alice.

"Yes. As there is also fairy blood in my genes I can eat regular food and be out during daytime"

"You don't consume blood at all?" Eric's husky voice sent chills down Alice's spine.

"I do, but very rarely, only when I'm injured or I want to boost my powers"

"Interesting" The mixture between Eric's voice and the way he scanned Alice from head to toes sent chills down her spine.

"Do you have where to stay?" Bill was really hoping she didn't.

"Yes, she is staying with me" Sookie couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. Just thinking that the two men that showed clear interest towards Alice had behaved the same thing with her two years ago.

"Do you need a job?" Eric was now the one who was hoping that no would be the answer as he could imagine her using Fangtasia's uniform.

"Sookie said she there was a vacancy as a waitress where she works so I'm good for the moment, thank you though, both of you." Her smile made Bill and Eric mimic her.

"Alice would you mind staying for a moment?" Bill asked as he took hold of her hand, making her look at him

"Sure"

"I would like to talk to you, alone"

"Sookie there is no need for you to wait for me, I'm sure you must be tired, I remember the path to you house"

"Okay then, see you in a bit"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"I can't believe you are here" Bill was still in awe.

"I can't believe you are vampire King of Louisiana! Though I always knew you had a future in politics"

"Do you intend to stay here?" _please say yes._

"I don't know, I actually came here unconsciously, I guess the good memories drove me back."

"Were you happy here?"

"Bill you know I was, you were my best friend, leaving you and my mother was what hurt me the most. Why,weren't you?"

"I was until you disappeared. It took me a few years to be as happy again."

"What was her name?" Alice had her playful tone again.

"Whose name?" He was confused.

"Your wife's name silly"

"How do you know I got married?"

"Because you were meant to be a husband, I was sure you'd marry, I hoped that you would."

"Her name was Caroline"

"Did she make you happy?"

"Yes"

"I'm so glad to hear that."

The scenario made them think of the old times. They were sitting by each other holding hands and smiling.

"I came back, a few years after I disappeared." Ali's voice was now small and she was looking at her hands.

"Why?" He was frowning his brow. she sighted before answering.

"I came back to see how mamma was doing and how, well, how you were doing" He stared at her though she kept her gaze on her hands. "Then I saw both of your graves, I don't recall crying that much ever since, except for yesterday perhaps." A bloody tear ran through her flawless cheek at the memory of Ethan being in front of her one second and then lying on the floor as a pool of goo on the other. "I'll make him pay for what he did" She said under her breath.

"You can stay here for as long as you please, and should you want revenge, you are not alone." His blue eyes met her green ones.

"Thanks Bill, it's good to know I have a friend here"

He felt his heart sink as he realized she saw him as a mere friend, though his smile returned as he saw her grin.

"I should get going, it's been a long day." It was 3 am and she had woken up at 6:30 am.

"Right, sorry I forgot. Would you like me to walk you to Sookie's?"

"Don't worry about it, besides I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties, _Your Excellency_" With that she made a playful bow and bid him goodbye, leaving a smile plastered in his face.

As she left the room she found Eric and Pam waiting outside Bill's office.

"Good night" Alice said to them and walked away. All of a sudden Eric was in front of her. He had at least two heads on her. His blue gaze was on her.

"Good night" After speaking he kissed her hand chivalrously.

The night passed rather quickly. Alice was used to sleeping few hours so she didn't complain when Sookie woke her at 11 am. She said she was going to Merlotte's and wrote her the address. Sookie said there was fruit and milk in the fridge and she could help herself with whatever she wanted, and that she would wait for her at the restaurant.

Alice had arrived at Sookie's only two minutes after she had left Bill's mansion,_ Thank god for vampire speed_ she thought before crumbling into the bed Sookie had fixed for Alice in her old bedroom.

Alice had already put her clothes in the closet and the things she could take from her old room in Alabama on the night table.

She put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue wife beater, as it was very hot outside.

On her way to Merlotte's she heard a noise coming from the woods, it sounded like a beast was attacking... a _Collie_?

She decided to go see it, but as soon as she got there the beast had already left, perhaps it had smelled her and escaped, _smart move_, she thought. By the time she got next to the dog she could sense from his aura that he was a shape shifter.

"You can change if you want I won't hurt you" The collie only stared at her in response.

"Okay then, as you wish" It had a nasty cut that went from what would be the collie's human form waist to it's knee, she scanned it and realized it was too deep for her to use magic in it, there was only one way in which she could help the shifter. She dropped her fangs shocking the collie. She was used to that reaction during daytime. Alice cut her wrist making blood flow rapidly. "Drink it, it will make you feel better, you'll bleed to death if you don't and I won't have that."

Following her instructions the "collie" drank Alice's blood until it's wound healed. As it got up recovered it barked happily at Alice and moved it's tail, still not revealing his/her's true identity. She scratched behind the dog's ears.

"See you around shifter" Alice said before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

When Alice arrived to the bar Sookie told her that Sam, the owner, hadn't showed up yet, which was weird as he usually was in Merlotte's before anyone else.

Meanwhile she introduced her to Arlene, Lafayette and Terry. According to Alice they were all really nice, though Sookie advised her not to tell any of them what she was.

"Sam? Where are you? Okay, until five then. Bye." Sookie said after answering Merlotte's line phone.

"He will be back in an hour" Alice had already heard what he had said, she hadn't meant to do so but she couldn't help her vampire ear. "Would you like to wait here?"

"Sure, why not."

Merlotte's was a nice place to be. Most of it's costumers seemed nice on the outside, but once you took a peek inside their minds half of them weren't as nice as they seemed to be, at least that's what Alice learnt.

After exactly an hour a man appeared from behind the counter. Alice found him familiar, and then it hit her.

"How's the leg?" She said as she approached to the man. He turned around to face her as soon as he heard her recently familiar accent.

"How did you- it's great thank you" He had shaggy brown hair and grey eyes.

"Sam! I've seen you've met Alice, this is the friend I've been talking you about." Sookie chirped in right on time as Alice was afraid Sam would ask her about her, umm, nature.

"Alice Kent, pleasure to meet you" She handed out her hand for him to shake, which he did after a second.

"Sam Merlotte, the pleasure is al mine" He admired his savior. She was beautiful, her face was perfect and so was her body, he couldn't have asked for a better knight in shining amour, actually damsel in blue jeans.

"After you" He gestured towards his office for Alice to enter.

"Thank you"

"Thank _you_, seriously, about before, you were right I would have bled out, you saved my life." Sam's grey eyes met Alice's.

"It's fine, really forget about it."

"The problem is I can't so, I'm forced to hire you" Sam's tone was mocking and closed his eyes in faux frustration.

She laughed in return.

"You can have Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's shift form twelve to seven, as long as it works for you"

"It's perfect I appreciate it"

"This is for you" He said while handing Alice a white tee with the Merlotte's logo in it and a green apron.

"Thank you Sam" Alice said at the door.

"What for?"

"Not asking what I was" With that she flashed him her biggest smile and left.

Alice returned home with Sookie who left an hour later as she and Alcide had a date.

While Sookie was finishing getting ready she asked Alice to open the door to her boyfriend and keep him entertained if she could. Besides from Bill, Alice was the only vampire Sookie felt safe saying that to.

"You're a vampire." Alcide said after a minute. Alice laughed in return.

"And you're a werewolf."

"You're not just a vampire are you?" His eyes narrowed.

"You've got quite a smell. No, I'm not I'm also half Wiccan fae, fairy witch in other words." His brow frowned in response. "It's complicated, I can walk out in the sun and don't have to feed on blood necessarily" Somehow she felt she needed to tell this to her roommate's boyfriend/werewolf who was probably just worried about who lived with his gal. His brow returned to normal. "Don't worry I mean no harm to Sookie or to you, quite the contrary actually I really like Sookie, and I hope you and I could get along as well." Her smile convinced him.

"Okay in that case, pleasure to meet you Alice." Alcide put his hand out for Alice to shake, which she did with a laugh.

After that Sookie went downstairs looking absolutely gorgeous. They left to the movies and said not to wait for them awake.

Alice ate only an apple and a cup of tea, as her appetite wasn't the same as a human, and went to have a hot bath.

As she sank into the hot water she knew that that was exactly what she needed. Water had always had a soothing effect on her, especially after such stressful couple of days.

Relaxed and renewed she went to her room hoping to sleep till 11 am.

As she opened her drawer looking for a shirt and some panties she felt a presence in the window, which was open.

"Hello Eric" She said with her back still at him.

"Alice"

"Will you float around my window or will you come in? I know you are aware there are no humans in the house, so nothing is keeping you from entering" She now turned to see him.

With that he entered the room and was by Alice's side in a speed that even impressed her.

As soon as he was inches away from her body he ripped her towel of her body making her narrow her eyes and laugh.

"I may not be as old as you Eric" She quickly switched positions with him and put on her towel. "But I'm far from being weak."

"I'm impressed" His seductive smile charmed her a little, though it didn't fool her.

"If you mind I would like to put some clothes on." Alice said matter-of-factlly.

"Actually I do mind," He said while lying on her bed, arms behind his neck. "But go ahead"

"How cute, now would you please get out" Her eyebrow was cocked.

"You think you can make me?" His mouth was inches away from her's again; his voice was nothing but a mere whisper. This time she didn't pushed him away.

"Actually I do, but I wouldn't want to indulge you." Her voice was also a whisper, she got closer to him. "..bedroom" Her eyes met his and he got out of the room.

Alice opened the door with a navy halter-top and denim shorts. Her dark blond curls fell wildly to her hips.

Eric couldn't keep her eyes of her.

"So, what brings you here?" Alice said while sitting on the bed.

"You" Eric voice was deeper and huskier than before.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I wanted to see you again" He was now by her side.

"You are lying" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and laughed. "Why are you really here Eric?"

"Aren't you distrustful" His grin went wide and he reached to touch her cheek. "You are right though, Bill sent me to get you."

"What for?" She had no trouble in going to see Bill but curiousness was in her nature.

"He didn't told me, I just followed order"

"Now how do I know if you are telling the truth?" She knew he was but couldn't help herself.

"Because I wasn't lying before either, I did wanted to see you" His hand was still caressing her cheek, he was surprised to see her stop his hand and taking in to his lap as she got up smiling to put on her shoes. No one had ever stopped him, that made him even more attracted to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I've taken pieces from the Marnie/Antonia war against vampire but I'll change most of the resolutions and scenes as well as the people involved. Do keep reviewing please.

CHAPTER 5

Alice decided to put on a pair of jeans and snickers, though she kept the halter-top, it was a really hot night.

She could sense Eric's eyes on her as they ran towards Bill's mansion. After a minute they were there.

"Your majesty" Eric said while bowing to Bill, Alice bowed like him.

"Alice, Eric, please take a sit." Bill's serious voice made Alice suspicious. "There is a witch in Shreveport"

Alice's concerned faced matched Eric's.

"Please tell me you ain't against her" As she saw him lower his sight and cross his hands she sank in her chair. "Oh Bill."

"Is she powerful?" Eric's voice was calmed though Alice could see concern in his aura.

"I'm not sure yet, but I believe she is."

"Is she alone or does she have a coven?" Alice hand was on her forehead as a sign of concern.

"My sources tell me she has a coven"

"Then she is powerful" Alice answered Eric's previous question. "What does she want?"

"To get rid of the vampires living in Louisiana." As Bill saw concern in Alice's eyes his eyebrows frowned. "How bad is it?"

"Well, it's not good that's for sure." She settled in her seat. Both Eric and Bill had their eyes on her. "It's easy for witches to control vampires when they know necromancy, you know what necromancy, don't you?" As she saw the confused look in their eyes, she took than as a no. "Necromancy is the act of controlling and manipulating the dead." Her eyebrows were now cocked. Both Eric and Bill seemed tenser. "Witches used to make vampires walk outside during daytime so as to get rid of them, you really have to negotiate with her Bill."

"Trust me I've tried, I'll call her again." Bill took the phone and begun dialing.

"Put her on speakerphone" Eric said. Bill did as told.

"Hello vampire" She had a thick accent that made Alice remember living in Spain. There was something odd about this woman.

"Marnie, I've called to negotiate."

"What makes you tink I want to negotiate wit you _vampire_?" Alice could sense a weird vibe coming from her voice.

"Neither one of us wants war or anymore casualties"

"True"

"Where would you like to meet?" As Bill spoke she was still trying to focus on that woman, _women?_ _Shit! _Bill's eyes widened in concern at Alice's face.

"Cemetery, tomorrow during midnight, go alone." Her thick accent said.

"Fine"

Then she cut.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked Alice, her face was pale.

"She is not alone, she isn't Marnie" Eric and Bill seemed confused. "She is possessed by a were powerful witch called Antonia Gavilán de Logroño, she summoned all vampires within a twenty-mile radius to expose themselves to the sunlight when she was alive. " Concern now took over their faces.

"What do you recommend?" Bill was hoping Alice would have an idea.

"Pray" Her voice was dry. "I must go home and get my book of shadows, then I'll see if there is some kind of protective spell I can cast. I'll be back in five minutes." Alice disappeared leaving both vampires staring where she stood five seconds before.

Alice had seen vampire vs. witches before, and she was sure she didn't want to see one again, never the less be in one. She hated seeing the aftermaths of war, the corpses of both sided made her sad. By instinct she was a fighter and would kill if she had to, she was a vampire after all, but she didn't enjoyed it as other vampires did, she thought of it as unnecessary.

As she got to the house she flew upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her family's book of shadows. It contained every spell and magic feature of her family. It had been her only heritage she had left, besides from a necklace her mother had left her. She had to leave it as her former king had kept it as he believed she would never leave without it. If her hatred hadn't been that big, he would have been right.

Few minutes later she was back in the mansion, and consequently, Bill's office. He and Eric were now with Pam and a read-headed vampire.

"Alice, this is Jessica, she is my progeny, Jessica this is Alice, an um, old friend "

"Pleasure to meet you" Alice shook the girls hand.

"You too, nice accent by the way." Alice smiled in return.

"Did you find something?" Eric said by Pam's side on the sofa they were yesterday.

"I think I did" Alice put her book on Bill's desk for everyone to see. "It's a protective spell, she won't be able to throw a spell on either one of you, she would have to kill us in the old fashion way."

"Us?" Bill asked curving his eyebrow.

"You really thought I would let you face a possessed witch on your own? Don't you know me at all?" Her hands went to her hips as she spoke.

"I forgot who I was talking to" Bill smiled as he met her emerald eyes.

"Besides, I could keep us hidden for a while should you want to make her think you're alone." Her eyes were on her book again, scanning its pages.

He had forgotten how determined she was.

"That's perfect, thank you Alice." Bill said before answering his phone and letting a pretty, ginger girl. As soon as she saw the bite marks in her neck and the way she stared at Bill she recognized what she was.

After the meeting everyone was dismissed and asked to rest as much as possible so as to be as strong as possible for the night that was to come. Alice was already on her underwear putting on a spaghetti strapped shirt when she felt something on her window,

"That was impressive" His voice was coming from right behind her now.

"Are going to make a habit out of this?" She said while putting on her pajama shorts.

"I hope so" He was looking at her in the eyes and was speaking in a seductive voice. _Smooth _she thought.

"Then I should consider getting blinds" She took a step behind.

_Why is she so reluctant to my charm? _

"That would be of no use" He smirked knowingly

"Why is that?" He was so close to her again she could feel his hot breath tingling her skin.

"I see Sookie hasn't told you."

"Told me what?" She was now curious.

"That, my dear" He took a hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I own this house" He laughed at her shocked expression. "See you tomorrow kärlek" He kissed her cheek and vanished through the window.

_What the hell? Did he just said owns the house? Wait...did he just call me love in Swedish? _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It had been a very calmed day at the bar. Only three people had sat on Alice's section so far. She had met a really nice new waitress named Holly. She already knew Arlene, Lafayette and Sam. They all where nice to her, though a thing troubled her during the evening.

Her mother had taught her to control her mind reading, she had trained her in such way that she could sense when someone was thinking of something that interested her, as if it where a subconscious alarm.

Both Lafayette and Holly were thinking about the meeting between Marnie and Bill. They were on her side. Lafayette doubted and didn't wanted to be involved; he was just there to be with his boyfriend. But Holly, she was a Wiccan; she wanted to be there and thought she was doing the right thing. What they both had in common was that they had noticed Marnie hadn't been herself lately.

Alice felt the need to tell them so she took them to the parking lot as their shift was over.

"You' Kay sweetie?" Holly put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Please don't go to the cemetery tonight" Her voice was pleading. She wanted to spare as many as she could.

They shared a confused look.

"How do you know about tonight?" Lafayette's eyes were narrowed.

"Because" Alice bit her lip and looked to the sky. "I'm a vampire"

Holly laughed and Lafayette just stared at her. She guessed Lafayette was more experienced. Alice showed her fangs. Holly's laugh stopped. Both of their auras were filled with fear. She retracted her fangs.

"Don't worry I would never hurt either of you, actually I'm trying to spare you from a war." Alice realized she had soothed them as their auras changed from fear to confusion.

"How can you be out in the sun?" Lafayette asked.

"My mother was a Wiccan an consequently so was I, somehow the mixture in my blood allowed me to do so. I don't feed on blood unless I have to heal if that soothes you. I haven't fed on a human in decades and I've never killed one in my life." The fear in their auras disappeared completely.

"Is it going to be that bad?" Holly was now worried.

"Yes. She is trying to kill all the vampires in Louisiana, she declared war and involved you and the rest of your coven."

At the awkward silence and tense atmosphere Alice knew she had to tell them.

"Have you noticed something strange in Marnie lately? Enhanced powers or personality changes?"

Lafayette and Holly exchanged a startled look.

"Yes...why?" The blond sounded worried.

"She is a vessel for an ancient witch with a special grudge towards vampire, she has combined her powers with the ones of that witch."

"What?" Lafayette and Holly said in unison.

"Will you still be going tonight?"

"Yes, it will be too suspicious if I don't" Holly said and Lafayette nodded.

"I thought so, just be careful and try to get out of there as soon as either side begins to attack." They nodded at Alice's words.

"I must tell Jesus" Lafayette sounded worried as he touched his orange bandana nervously.

"You sure there'll be a battle?" Hope was present in Holly's words. Alice nodded.

"I'll try to keep an eye on you if I can." Lafayette and Holly smiled weakly. "Please don't tell anyone about me. I plan to tell Terry and Arlene soon, I don't want to scare them off I want to make Bon Temps my home, I would have told you later as well but I thought you needed to know now."

"Thank you Alice." Holly took Alice's hand as she was leaving. She really appreciated the heads up. Lafayette nodded and smiled at her in agreement.

"I hope I don't see you tonight" Alice called at them when she was disappearing into the woods so as to get to Sookie's. The sun was already down and she was sure she would have company shortly.

She went straight to the bathroom and took a shower, then she went to Sookie's bedroom to talk. She hadn't seen her since she had left with Alcide last night. Alice needed to get away from the whole vampire vs. witch, dead maker/lover, revenge scheming plan against Alabama's vampire king drama.

They talked about Alcide and how they had met, they talked about how Sookie and Bill's relationship and how they had almost gotten married, and about Alice and Bill's relationship and how they had almost gotten married as well.

Alice and Sookie had really hit it off. They talked for about two hours after dinner before Alice had to leave to Bill's. Sookie had begged for Alice's help to convince Bill to let her fight with them, but it was useless. Alice said it was too dangerous, even for herself, and that if they needed her she would summon her. Sookie was surprised to learn that they could summon each other as vampires summoned their progenies.

It was 10:30 PM and Alice was finishing getting ready when she knew there was a little bird in her window.

"I don't like those curtains" Eric complained as he appeared behind them.

First thing before going to Merlotte's Alice had gone curtain shopping. They where white with lavender stripes so as to match the wallpaper and the furniture, and thick so as to avoid peeping toms.

"Really, why's that?" Alice's smug smirk could have been seen from miles away.

"They block my view" He was now in front of her. She was sitting in the bed tying her snicker's laces.

Her outfit was conformed by a cotton camel button down camisole, black leggings and black snickers. While Eric was wearing a black wife beater showing his enormous muscles as usual, black combat pants and black doc martens.

"Then you'll have to use the door instead of floating outside the window."

"Or I could just take away the curtains." He was now lying on top of her in the bed. She was getting used to their proximity.

"I would _love_ to see you try," She whispered in his ear before getting up. "But we have to get to Bill's and fight some witches first" After saying that Alice disappeared through the window leaving Eric staring where she stood and smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After arriving with Eric, Alice cast a protective spell on Bill, Eric and their respective progenies and a couple other vampires. If Marnie/Antonia were planning on winning without giving it a sweat they were wrong.

Only five minutes were left until midnight and Marnie wasn't there yet. _Good _she thought. It gave her time to cast a barrier that made Eric and the rest invisible. Only she was beside Bill's side under his request. _I'll feel much more comfortable if you are by my side_ Had been his exact words while he took hold of her hands. She couldn't say no to her oldest friend.

"I see you are not alone." Marnie's thick accent said while her figure became noticeable from the woods.

"She ain't alone either" Alice whispered to Bill. Marnie had used the same spell she had, though she was hiding more people than Alice. There must have been at least twenty people.

"Neither are you" Marnie was shocked at Bill's statement and decided to reveal her troops. Alice did the same, and in a second she could feel the five vampires behind her and Bill.

"I see there is a traitor amongst you" Alice knew that she was referring to her. "Bad mistake" Marnie began casting a spell and Alice warned Bill and deflected it.

"Powerful little thing aren't you?" She was in front of Alice. She remained still. She felt Bill and Eric stiffen a little. "Come to our side and you'll be spared, we can admit a filthy bloodsucker." Alice fangs became noticeable and Marnie backed up a few steps.

"One, I'm not and I will never be a traitor" She took a step closer to Marnie. "Two, I don't appreciate your tone, and three I'm far from being filthy" Her voice was practically a hiss. "We are here to negotiate" She retracted her fangs and went by Bill's side.

"I don't negotiate with blood suckers" With that being, said she cast a spell towards them. A fireball blasted in front of them. It was useless they moved faster than the fire.

The fight had been what Alice had expected. She had spotted Lafayette and who she assumed was Jesus right before they left. They both nodded at her. She needed to find Holly to make sure that she was all right. She had docked every attack that had been thrown on her way without returning them. She wouldn't hurt anybody she could get away from without attacking them. Which implied almost everyone there. As soon as she spotted Holly's blond bob she got closer to realize that she wasn't alone. _Shit_. It was one of the vampires she had come with.

"Leave her to me." Alice's voice was threatening and her face seemed mischievous.

"Why would _I _leave her to_ you?_" The vampire smelled Holly. "She smells verrrry good" Her voice was a purr.

Alice's usually pretty face darkened into a rather frightening one making the vampire leave.

"You have to go" She was now addressing to Holly and her face was now normal.

"Thank-"

Holly's voice was interrupted as a rather intimidating mat hit her across the face. He was holding silver chains in each hand.

Alice took a step backwards. Silver weakened her more than it would to a normal vampire. Being in touch with it burned her and took away her Wiccan powers, delaying her healing, even being at the distance- which was a meter aprox- she was to the man's chains she could feel a little slower.

She knew she couldn't get close to the man without scraping either of the chains, but she also knew that she couldn't leave her fellow waitress alone with him.

"Holly ran, now" Before the man set another hand on her almost friend she pushed him away allowing her to run. She was weak, but she was still a vampire.

"Thank you" Holly said as she ran away.

The man was standing up and running towards her now. He was way to strong for a human, and fast as well. A strengthening spell perhaps? Wait.

"You damn us but you still drink our blood? How does your leader feel about that?" The man's baldhead turned red and he begun running towards her even faster. Due to his "Skills" Alice realized that he had been taking a rather high daily dose. His body crashed towards a tree as she moved from where she had been standing. Her speed was reducing.

"I'll kill you blood sucker!" He now crashed towards her. He flew five meters away landing on a grave. She had moved fast, yet not that fast to avoid the chains. She had a rather large cut across her stomach and several tiny ones in her arm.

She could sense that Marnie had left and that only her "team" was only a few meters away. She ran as fast as she could towards them, feeling the hand that was covering her stomach soaked in blood. As soon as she saw Eric's blond head and Bill's brown one she relaxed and felt safe.

"Alice?" Bill's voice sounded confused as her legs begun trembling. Before she fainted Eric was holding her limb body.

She needed blood. Urgently.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sam could sense there was something wrong with Alice. He supposed it was her blood in his system. Boy had her blood caused him troubles. At first he couldn't get through the night without having, um, _romantic _dreams about her, then he kept having visions about her during daytime as well. Working with her wasn't helping either. Though he thought that either way he would have found himself attracted to her with or without her blood.

Her flawless face made anyone catch his/her breath in her presence. Her full lips, her almond shape emerald eyes, even her wild dark blond hair was perfect. Even her uniform fitted her perfectly. It clung into every right place revealing her toned hourglass 90-60-90 figure. She was magnificent.

But now the nature of his "Connection" with her wasn't pleasant at all. He could almost feel her pain. He had to get to her no matter what, she had saved him once, perhaps now he could save her.

He recalled her talking with Holly and Lafayette about a meeting in the cemetery so he set his course there. As he overheard their conversation he learnt what she was. _Bon Temps really attracted the supernatural _was all he could think.

"Alice?" He heard Bill calling and then he saw her. She was bleeding and was in Eric's arms. Her face was pale and her usually red lips where now white.

He quickly transformed back from his collie shape and put on his clothes.

"Let her drink my blood" He offered from behind the bushes as he ran towards her.

Neither Bill nor Eric were pleased about said option as they knew the consequences that drinking blood produced, and they didn't want Alice to have said "Consequences" with any man that wasn't them.

"Would you rather let her die?" He tried to make either one of them react as he realized they weren't keen on his idea. Sam looked into Bill's eyes as he drifted his sight away from a rather bloody Alice.

"Fine" Bill nearly growled. Eric put Alice on the floor unwillingly. He was surprised to see that Alice didn't wanted him to let go of her as well, as she didn't let go of his hand. That made him smile a little.

Sam put his wrist on Alice's mouth and he saw her open her eyes, looking at him for approval so as to check that he hadn't been glamoured or anything of the sort. He smiled at her and so she begun drinking. Her wounds begun to heal and the color returned to her face.

Bill and Eric looked at Sam with rage as they saw pleasure across his face. At least loosing blood had its good side. A _Very_ good side.

As she recovered, Alice stopped drinking and cut her finger with her fangs to put some blood on Sam's wrist so as to close the wounds. Sam's blood was very sweet and delicious, she couldn't have asked for a better volunteer. Her body was covered with the usual warmth and tingle that feeding from a human brought. She felt stronger and healed.

"Thank you" She said while smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

"Anytime" His boyish smile was cute. His eyes went from Alice's face to Bill's and Eric's. The both nodded at him as to say thank you.

"I think I'll head back then" with that said he went into the forest and transformed.

It took Alice a second to realize that her hand was still on Eric's and that Bill seemed a little displeased about that.

"What happened there?" Bill was still confused about how she had gotten so badly hurt.

"One of them was on V. Apparently he had been on it for a rather long time as he was really strong. I took him out but he still hit me with his chains" Alice explained them about the effect silver had on her and they understood.

They had both decided to walk her home as neither of them wanted to leave her alone with the other. On their way to Sookie's Bill explained her that Marnie said she would never negotiate with them and that she wouldn't stop until they were all dead. _She was kind of late for that._

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Sookie got up from her porch and ran towards Alice as she saw the blood on her shirt.

"Don't worry about it" Alice smiled at her friend's concern.

As she got closer to the house Alice let go of Eric's hand making him look at her. Bill was looking as well.

"Be careful tomorrow, during day time I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to make you walk out in the sun, tie yourself with silver, lock yourselves somewhere, anything, just be careful"

Both Bill and Eric nodded and disappeared quickly as the sun would rise in ten minutes.

Alice slept like a baby that night. As soon as she got to her bed she collapsed and woke up at two PM of the following day. Today was both her and Sookie's day off so she wasn't surprised to find her sunbathing in the yard.

"Morning honey, how are you feeling?" Sookie said while putting on her sunglasses.

"Great actually." She felt stronger, healthier and even prettier. Alice couldn't remember the last time she had drank actual blood. Everything seemed clearer and warmer. She didn't like feeding on humans before as she always mainstreamed and didn't want to glamour people, but now that Sam had actually volunteered she didn't even feel guilty. She felt marvelous.

"Want to go somewhere?" Sookie put on her bright yellow sundress and the silver flip-flops that where next to her chair.

"Sure. I was thinking about going to Merlotte's to thank Sam about last night, wanna come?" Bill had already explained Sookie what had happened and how Sam had intervened. Sookie had laughed a little at the displeasure that said action had caused on him.

"Great, I'll drive" Alice loved how Sookie was always so cheerful and up to anything.

Merlotte's was almost empty as it usually was during the day. They had sat on the bar a few seats away from Hoyt Fontenberry who was eating his burger with fries as he always did.

"Thank you so much for your help last night" Holly Cleary said making Alice turn to face her. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all.

"No problem, did Marnie said anything to you about me?" Her voice was a merely audible whisper. She didn't want to cause Holly any troubles if Marnie realized she knew her.

"No, she didn't notice, Lafayette called me to tell you that both him and Jesus say thank you, I still can't believe what happened last night." Holly blinked back a few tears. "We lost half of our coven last night and still she won't stop. I must get out, I'm leaving town with my son tonight, until this is all settled down."

"I understand, you're doing the right thing" Sookie nodded as if emphasizing Alice's words.

"Call me when this is over, please" Holly said as she handed Alice a piece of paper with her number and then proceeded to her tables.

"Sam" Alice nearly screamed as she spotted her boss's head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Sook" Sookie nodded at him as she ate her fries.

"I'm great thanks to you" Her smile melted his heart and made him blush.

"Don't worry about it, besides I owed you one remember"

"I just wanted to thank you, if there is anything you need just call me and I'll be there"

He couldn't help but to think about a few scenarios where she could help him…

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy your day off"

"Sure thing"

It was already five pm and Alice and Sookie had decided to leave as they had finished their food almost an hour and a half ago. As they where walking to the car Alice felt something. A vision. It was about Eric. He was walking towards the door in trance. She tried to figure out the location and the hour. As she focused she saw it. Fangtasia. _Now_

"I gotta go" Was all she said before dashing to the only vampire bar in Shreveport. She recalled walking past it the other day when she went curtain shopping so she knew how to get there. _Please God don't tell me I'm late _she thought as she saw the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for the delay it's just that I have been working on a book of my own, I promise it won't happen again, please do review.

CHAPTER 9

She sighted in relieve as she saw Eric standing a meter away from the door. _Now what?_

She remembered reading that only the one who had cast the spell could remove it.

She stood in front of him calling his name and trying to push him back, which she couldn't as he was stronger than her, when it hit her. She recalled that there was a way in which she could wake him up. She had to do something that would make him react, as if he where thrown a bucket of cold water. So she did the only thing that she knew, or at least hoped, would make him react.

She put her hands behind his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. As soon as her lips met his he stopped walking, making Alice open her eyes and move away.

"Thank god" She whispered as she hugged him.

"Thank you" He was still confused about what had just happened, but he knew two things: she had saved him from his true death, and she had just kissed him. He inhaled the scent of raspberry and cherries of her shampoo as he hugged her back.

"What do you do when I talk? Because apparently you weren't listening when I told you to be careful last night" She said while cutting the embrace. Eric was disappointed about that.

"I know you did but I had to find Pam so as to tell her that. I knew she would be here so I came. When I decided to go to Bill so as to stay in his basement where he does have chains it was already to late. We don't keep anything made out of silver here so as to protect our costumers." He moved a curl that was in her face behind her ear. "I always listen when you speak"

"Don't try to charm my anger away." She met his gaze. I understand why you did it, but please you have got to be more careful, you could have died today."

"Were you worried about me? Is that why you are angry?" His devious grin returned to make Alice blush.

"Of course I was worried about you" Her voice was sweet. "But I'm not angry. And stop smiling like that!" She hit him gently in the arm to make his cunning grin fade away. It didn't. Though it turned into an honest and even sweet smile instead.

He directed her to his bedroom, which was as isolated from the light as the rest of Fangtasia. His room was impressive. He had a huge bed decorated with black and red sheets and pillows, light gray walls decorated with black and white photographs and old paintings. Alice laughed at the immensity of his closet, _what else could I had expected?_

His bathroom was even more impressive than his bedroom. It had cream marble tides on the floor and white ones in the walls. He had both a shower and a bathtub that also was a Jacuzzi. He owned two sinks that were in front of a rather large mirror. There where two wooden cabinets with towels and other supplies in them. She couldn't help but to wonder why he had a toilet if regular vampires didn't use them. He laughed at her expression.

"I have it in case I have special visitors, just like yourself."

"There are four hour left before sunset, you should get some sleep" Alice said worried that he would just stay awake and loose energy to be with her.

"You won't leave?" His voice was almost a plead.

"I couldn't leave you for her to cast another spell on you, I'm the only witch that should be allowed to mess with your head" She meant it but still she said it with a mocking tone.

She casted a protective spell on him that wouldn't let Marnie/ Antonia know that he hadn't died. Again.

Eric had already taken of his shirt and was lying under the covers when he heard her yawn. She was still exhausted from the events of last night.

"Lie with me, it's obvious you are tired" He patted the space next to him for her to go.

"Will you behave?" She was really tired and wasn't sure she could deal with Eric and his flirting.

"When do I not?" He smirked seductively "Fine, I will" He gave up as she cocked her eyebrow.

He saw her taking of her shoes and her jacket on the edge of the bed. He smiled in anticipation. She was wearing jean cut-offs and a tube top.

"Catch" He said as he threw her the top of his pajamas. "You'll be more confortable." It was true, sleeping in jean shorts wasn't comfortable at all, but his intentions hadn't been entirely selfless. He wanted to see her on his tight, slightly short T-shirt. "Though clothes are optional if you want" His devilish grin made her narrow her eyes.

"I thought you said you would behave" She said as she went into the bathroom to change.

She returned to the room a few seconds later. She had her clothes folded on one hand and was wearing his shirt. He couldn't help but to widen his eyes at her figure. The shirt covered all the way down to the mid thigh and was clinging to her body. She was perfect to him.

"A picture will last longer you know" She said mockingly as his eyes wouldn't leave her, making her feel a slightly uncomfortable but also flattered.

She climbed into the bed and covered herself with the comforter. That bed was heaven. It was mushy and cool and made her feel as if she were lying on a cloud. Eric turned of the light with a switch that was on the wall next to his side of the bed.

"Sleep tight" She said with her head on the pillow facing him. She knew better than to put her back to him.

"Sleep tight" He repeated in a whisper looking at her as she closed her eyes. He barely resisted the impulse to kiss her and make her his.

She was different, she wasn't like any other woman he had ever met human nor vampire. Usually women would just succumb to his charm and throw themselves to his arms. She wouldn't. She seemed immune. She hadn't answered to any of his insinuations. But yet she had kissed him. He could still feel her soft full lips against. Her kiss had made him feel more than other women had made him feel during sex. She was on his mind during the day and the night. She was present in his dreams every single day. She had an effect on him that no one else had ever had. She made him smile whenever she was around and she made him anxious when she wasn't. She made him jealous when she was out during the day for other men to see her and she made him envious because he couldn't be there with her.

Eric new that relationships amongst vampires were mostly based on sex and nothing else, but he was sure Alice was the type of woman that deserved and was meant for something more than that. And he was willing to give everything he could to her.

Alice could feel the sun coming down so she woke up. That was one of the benefits of being a vampire you never overslept. As she stretched and caressed her pillow she noticed something strange. The pillow wasn't as mushy as it had been before and it felt cooler. _Wait why does my pillow have a… a six-pack?_

Alice could hear a muffled laugh coming from her "Pillow" as she wondered through it's, um, abs. She could feel a hand running softly up and down her back.

"I thought you said you would behave" She said in a sleepy voice.

Eric had one arm across her waist and the other caressing her back. Her head was on his chest and he was hugging her.

"I am behaving"

"Of course you are" She was too sleepy to faux-fight with him so she just mocked him. Besides she kind of liked the feeling.

Eric was looking at Alice while she got up to get her clothes.

"You won't be needing those" He said as she was reaching for her jeans.

"I won't be wearing your shirt all night, and I won't be naked either"

"I was sure you'd say that, it's a pity though" He was now in front of her only centimeters away. "I told Pam to get you some evening clothes."

"May I ask what for?" He loved her Britt accent.

"Though few will notice what you're wearing I can't have you by my side in a plain tank top and jeans"

"Oh, I see. You have a reputation to maintain right?" He nodded and she took a step closer. "And I have to look nice if I will be seen with you?" He nodded again and she took another step closer. Her chest was pressing against his due to the proximity. Eric's pupils dilated in anticipation. "And I would embarrass you if I didn't dress for the part?" This time she whispered in his ear. As he didn't nod nor shake his head she took three steps backwards. "Fine but I won't use anything transparent or lacey, Sookie told me about the dress ups in here"

"Again, it's a pity, but your wishes are my commands." Eric left her side and handed her a white bag that was over a one-piece sofa.

"Thank you." She said while taking of the bag a black and silver sequin mid thigh dress. It was rather tight but besides that it was very beautiful.

"You can change in the bathroom, oh and Pam also left this for you" He handed her black pumps.

"Thanks."

She washed her face and fixed her wild curls with some water and diluted conditioner before putting on the dress and applied some mascara and Chap Stick that were on her purse. She had to take of her bra as the dress was strapless and then put on the dress and the heels.

As she got out she saw Eric wearing a dark blue shirt with the first four buttons open and black trousers. He was looking very handsome to Alice.

"You clean up nice" She said while returning him the tank tube she had borrowed from him.

Eric was awe-struck, she looked even prettier than before. The dress fitted her perfectly and the pumps made her long legs look never-ending. Even with no make-up and messy curls she looked better than if she would have been to the salon.

"You look beautiful" His voice was sincere behind his sly grin.

"Thank you" She was starting to like being around him. His smugly grin, his piercing stare, his voice, she was starting to like him, _really _like him.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Alice had laughed at the fact that Eric sat on a throne on a stage so as to be the center of attention, though she though that as most of the people who were on the vampire bar scene where vampires but mostly fang-bangers, they wanted to see a vampire, and why not someone as perfect as Eric.

She didn't laugh nearly as much when he forced her to sit with him on the throne.

"You're kidding right? There is not enough space for both of us" She had said.

"You are right" He said before making her sit on his lap. She blamed her own innocence. The worst part was that she was rather comfortable.

She felt waves of lust and longing coming from most fang-bangers, some vampires and… Eric.

"I think you are enjoying this a little bit too much" She said over her shoulder to the Vampire under her.

"I am" He turned her over so that she was now facing him. Her legs on either side of Eric's. "Why? Aren't you?" His face was inches away from hers. His fangs were down. She just smiled and laughed at him. They where interrupted by a man clearing his throat. Alice knew exactly who he was.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bill said annoyed to Eric.

Alice tried to turn but she couldn't, Eric was way older than her hence way stronger than her.

"Is he interrupting something?" He wondered trying to see whether Alice didn't want to move away from him.

"What do you think?" She said trying to avoid the question. That was enough for him, so he let go of her. After he loosened his grip Alice remained there for a second making Eric smile. She narrowed her eyes at him and got up as fast as a lightning.

"No you are not" She said firmly. Though both Eric and Bill knew she was lying. She knew it to.

Bill's eyes widened at Alice's dress and state. She was flattered but became kind of uneasy when his eyes lingered a little bit more than they should have.

"You look beautiful" Bill said after an appreciative look.

"Thank you" She said while making a mocking bow.

"Shall we go to some where more private your majesty? I'm sure you weren't just passing by." Eric was now by Alice's side.

"You are right, after you" he said while signaling towards Eric's office.

Once they got to the office Bill spoke first.

"Sookie told me what happened to you before" He said while sitting down.

"I guess I'm lucky Alice was there to snap me back to reality" He gave her a knowing look, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, you were" He directed his gaze to Alice now "How did you-" He was cut off by his cellphone.

As Alice saw the concern in Bill's eyes she asked who it was. "Marnie" he said coldly as he remember what one of her minions had done to Alice.

"Put her on speaker phone" she said.

"Hello Vampire"

"Marnie"

"I have a proposal to make" Eric exchanged a confused look with Alice.

"Let's hear it"

"I want to meet with your little blood-traitor" Both Eric and Bill looked at Alice concerned. God did she hate that nickname. "During daytime" Now Eric and Bill exchanged a look, both of them were shaking their heads. "That is of course if you want to come to an agreement here"

"When?" Alice said before Bill would refuse.

"Tomorrow at the cemetery, five o'clock, that should give us plenty of time to… talk before any of your friends can wake up" Alice shivered at Marnie'.s little pause

"I'll be there"

"Good" Marnie said before ending the call.

"What the fuck was that?" Bill seemed furious, Alice knew he was just concerned.

"What you should have said on the first place, I knew you would never agree"

"Did it occur to you that I would have said no for a reason?"

"And what would that reason be?"

"That I won't be able to protect you while the sun is up" His voice had become a low howl. She put her hands on each of his cheeks, making his expression soften.

"Bill, I'm no longer the innocent girl you once knew, I can take care of myself I've been doing so for almost two centuries now, I don't need protection, I know what I'm doing" She was trying to reassure him. Alice knew Bill was as stubborn as her.

"You really do?" His voice had gone back to normal.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid" She let go of his face and sat down next to Eric.

"I don't want you to go if I can't see protect you either, I agree with Bill" Eric whispered to Alice.

"Do I really strike you like a weak link?" She asked rhetorically. "I really appreciate that you both want to protect me, I am flattered, but I know what I'm doing" Neither of them seemed relieved. "Would it help if you could see me when I meet her?"

"Yes" both of them said.

"Do you have a mirror here?" She knew Eric did. She was right as he handed her a round mirror. She began chanting a spell that made the mirror turn black. "It will show you all that happens tomorrow with Marnie, though I really don't see how this will help"

"I'll stay up, I'm old enough so as not to have any consequences, I'll wake you up if something happens" Eric said.

"I guess all is settled then" Alice said cheerfully.

"Why are you so willing to meet her?" Bill asked.

"Because those are her terms and you are trying to negotiate with her? Besides I really don't want to witness the aftermaths of another war anytime soon." She got up and looked at her watch, it was 5:15 already and she had to make some arrangements tomorrow. "I really must get some sleep if I ought to fight her tomorrow afternoon, Eric I think you and Bill should stay together tonight and try not to move so as to avoid Marnie trying to control either of you again. Get locked into a room with a silver door if you can or chain yourselves with silver" They both nodded and when she was on the threshold of the door she added before leaving. "No matter what you see tomorrow, please don't do something reckless" She knew she was asking to much.

"I don't want to witness another scene like the one earlier" Bill said to Eric after Alice had left referring to Alice on Eric's lap.

"With all due respect your majesty, you can't claim her yours, she is no human" Bill just gave him an unwilling nod and left.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Alice knew she couldn't take down Marnie while she was being Antonia's host, so she went asking for help to whom she knew was more than just a Wiccan.

It was half past twelve when she arrived to Lafayette's; she still had time until what she assumed was her showdown.

"Alice?" He said while opening the door.

"Are you with Jesus?" As soon as she spoke Jesus poked his head through the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I swear I wouldn't if this weren't important"

"Please come on in," Lafayette said.

She explained them both Marnie's proposal and her situation, they asked her if she wanted them to join her. She refused but asked them to take part of her plan. They agreed as they owed her after saving them from a massacre the other night.

It was two PM by the time she left and went home to sleep a little and prepare herself. She knew it was Sookie's day off as well so she informed her and asked her to be with Jesus so that she can tell her psychically when Lafayette and Jesus where ready.

She was nervous but she trusted them, she knew they wouldn't let her down.

When the time came she went to face Marnie.

She had been waiting for Alice for a while now, she wanted to be prepared, she knew better than underestimating her.

"Hello little traitor" She said with a thick accent.

"Marnie and I suppose Antonia" She nodded at the woman standing in front of her. She was surprised to find that her aura was red, whilst Antonia's white. Marnie seek revenge for a war that wasn't her own, she was craving for blood, she wanted to make every vampire disappear. But Antonia's was white, she sought redemption, she wanted to be free, she didn't want to be Marnie's accomplice, she was being held against her will. That will make things easier, she thought.

"I'm sure you know I'm not here to negotiate"

"I know, neither am I" Alice's voice was crystal clear.

"I'm listening"

"I'm here to surrender to you, I'm your sacrifice"

"My sacrifice?" Her voice was intrigued.

"I may be dead but not dumb, you won't be able to kill every vampire in town without a power enhancing ritual, and every ritual needs its sacrifice. I know the blond vampire would have been yours," She referred coldly to Eric, who was witnessing the scene throughout the mirror Alice had handed him earlier. "But why take a mere bloodsucker, when you can take one who has also magic running through her veins instead"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Why would I trick you? I've lost everyone who ever cared about me, you would be doing me a favor" She didn't know if that was entirely true, Marnie didn't either, but Eric did.

"You would betray your own kind like that?"

"I don't have a kind, I'm just a breed" That was true, she wasn't entirely a vampire, nor was she entirely a fairy or entirely a witch.

"Then we shall begin the preparations" Marnie tied Alice with silver chains to the only tree present, which was five meters away from her. "Just in case you have cold feet"

It was seven pm and the sun would be going down in five minutes. Marnie's preparation for the ritual was halfway through and Alice was begging that Jesus's ritual was almost done as well. She reached mentally for Sookie.

"_How much longer until the ritual ends?_" Alice asked concerned.

"_ten minutes tops, how much until hers begins?"_

"_twenty minutes"_

"_Hang in there"_

"_Sure" _Alice said waveringly.

Alice was about to relax when she heard footsteps from the woods behind her. _No,_ she thought. What where Eric and Bill doing there? Hadn't she told them not to do anything stupid? Hadn't she told them she knew what she was doing?

"Go away" She said in a voice only they would hear.

"You need us, a sacrifice, really?" Bill sounded mad.

"I don't, you don't understand, get the fuck out" Her tone matched his, but it didn't work. They appeared in front of her in a second.

"That was a stupid thing to do vampire" Marnie's voice was devilish. Eric and Bill tried to move towards her but they couldn't, she was controlling them. Marnie pushed them to another tree next to Alice's and froze them there. "Very stupid move" She summoned fire and made it surround the tree.

"Let her go" Eric said, fangs out. He really was pissed.

"She is her because she wants to, the little traitor has seen the light unlike you. If you may excuse me I have more important things to do." She backed away from the tree and moved towards the salt circle she was drawing on the earth.

"I told you not to do anything stupid, and what do you do? You ignore me" Alice was really pissed, but she was upset above all, she didn't want to see Eric and Bill burn down. Their skin was already turning brown and smoke was evaporating from their bodies.

"I don't see how you are on a better position than ours" Bill said hastily.

"I said I had everything under control, why don't you trust me?"

"Because you are committing suicide" Eric was the one to speak this time

"No, I'm not you asshole!" She raised her tone a little bit, but not enough so that Marnie could hear them. why couldn't they trust her?

"What?" Both Eric and Bill's face had a question mark.

"Look at my wrists."

They both saw the silver chains, but they didn't saw her flesh burning, instead they saw a metalic layer between her wrists and the chains.

"_Now_" Sookie's voice said inside her mind making her smile.

"Don't make a sound" The look in her eyes reassured both of them.

"Water that all you may sooth the pain and kill the flame" She chanted the spell quietly as she closed her eyes.

The fire underneath Bill and Eric extinguished and water begun rising through the tree trunk and calming their wounds relieving them from the excruciating pain and making them sight.

As she saw the auras beginning to separate she knew she had to hurry, so she summoned fire and broke the chains that where tying her to the tree.

"NO! NO! YOU BITCH!" She said to Alice who now stood in front of her.

Antonia's spirit became visible as she left the body she was being held at against her while. "Don't leave me please" She now addressed Antonia.

"You won't do anyone any good Marnie if you continue with this" Antonia's voice was soothing and peaceful.

"They must pay! They must pay for what they did to you, they don't deserve to live like gods any longer, they don't deserve the gift of immortality, they don't deserve to have everything they want with no consequences"

"You think being a vampire has no consequences?" Marnie looked at Alice with hate but intrigued. "You think seeing everyone you once loved die while you remain exactly the same is a gift? Not having the chance to have children is a gift as well right?" Marnie's expression softened a little but not fully. "At least with death you are able to find redemption, we are damned to wonder through out eternity, not able to find redemption for our sins, it's not a gift it's a curse."

"She is right, you must be better than them, you must promise me you will let go of this my sister" Antonia said while disappearing.

"I…I" She looked at the fading image Antonia, then at Alice, Bill and Eric. "I can't" She threw a fireball at Alice who managed to dodge it.

Alice was now holding Marnie with both of her hands immobilizing her. "You might have been more powerful than me with her aid, but now you are far from it" She hissed behind her fangs which had dropped due to her anger.

She hadn't forgot that she tried to kill Eric and Bill, she could forgive that she had tried to kill her, but not the fact that she had tried to kill those who she cared about.

Once Marnie's eyes met hers she begun glamouring her.

"You will forget ever living here, as soon as I let go of you will leave Louisiana and forget meeting me or any other vampire, member of your coven, and most importantly meeting Antonia, are we clear?" Marnie nodded with a blank face.

She let go of Marnie and she begun walking away from them calmly and without looking back.

After Marnie's figure faded completely she turned back to Eric and Bill who remained tied to the tree. They weren't in pain due to the fire any longer, but their flesh remained partially red and brown. Though the parts of them that were touching the silver chains were hurting them, releasing smoke.

She broke the chains as she had done with her owns and they both fell to the floor.

They stood up but it was obvious they were weak.

"Your house is closer, I'll take care of both of your wounds there" She said to Bill who nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

They arrived at Bill's two minutes later. They had been bombarded by the security staff who where worried for their king, but Bill dismissed them rapidly.

Eric and Bill sat tired on the sofa. Alice looked at them with pity but also with anger. She rolled the sleeves of her t-shirt and offered each one wrist. When they looked at her quizzically she rolled her eyes and spoke.

"I'm also half fairy remember." She smiled at them reassuringly, as they both had hesitated as they didn't want to weaken her.

Her blood was better than anything they had ever tasted before. It was sweet and intoxicating, it's flavor made any other type of blood insipid in comparison. They savored the magic that being a fairy and a witch implied and also the vampire part, which made it more addictive. Their wounds begun healing rapidly and their strength returned after a minute or so, but they kept drinking, as if she were the only bottle of water in the middle of the desert.

"I think that's enough" She said biting her bottom lip and laughing at the expression in their eyes when she said so.

They both let go of her wrists gently and looked at her even more infatuated than they had ever been, neither of them were sure if that was because of her blood or because of Alice herself.

"Now that your strength returned" She stood up so as to face them. "What the fuck where you thinking? I told you I had everything under control" They lowered their gaze ashamed so she softened her expression and her tone was more understanding. "Look, I understand you both did it so as to protect me, and again I really appreciate that, but you have to trust me if you want this to work out, okay?" Her eyes met with Bill's who nodded, and then with Eric's who did the same.

"Good" She smiled at them. "At least I'm the only witch you have to worry about from now on" They both laughed. Neither of them would mind dealing with her, though they knew it wouldn't be easy.

Alice couldn't help but to yawn. She had woken up early and had only slept a few hours last night so she was completely worn out as she hadn't just used her magic to free herself _and_ Bill _and_ Eric, but she had also lent some of it momentarily to Jesus, so that he and Lafayette could do the ritual, with a spell she had learned from her mother.

"I better go home and get some sleep"

"You could stay here if you want, there are many spare rooms" Bill asked with a twinge of hope in his voice.

"That's very sweet of you but I must get to Sookie's. I'll see you around" She bid both of them goodbye and left.

She got to Sookie's in five minutes and went upstairs so as to merge with her bed. She found the house owner sitting in the bed waiting for her.

"Thank god you are okay" She hugged Alice with most of her strength.

"Thank you for everything Sookie" She smiled at her friend.

"So we won't have to worry about Antonia anymore?"

"Nope" Alice could tell Sookie seemed concerned. "Don't worry, I didn't kill her, I just glamoured her so as to forget everything and leave town" Sookie seemed relieved and smiled perkily again.

"You can go back to Alcide, I can tell he is growing a little impatient" She couldn't just smell Alcide as most vampires could with werewolves, but she could also hear him. "Tell him I said hi" He was on Sookie's bedroom and she could assume he wasn't getting ready for sleep. Sookie herself wasn't wearing more than just her silk robe and underwear.

"Okie-dokie" She smiled at her and left Alice alone.

Alice took of her clothes and as she didn't have the strength so as to change slept on her knickers and bra.

She woke-up with a smile on her face. She felt as if she had slept for a whole week, she was renewed and refreshed. She felt an arm around her waist and as if she were hugging something. She knew it wasn't her pillow. She didn't bothered on moving away, partially because she was sure it was pointless, but mostly because she didn't want to.

"How long have you been here?" She asked groggily.

"Eight hours" _Eight hours?_ Alice opened her eyes meeting Eric's icy blues.

"How long have _I_ been here?"

"Two days" He moved a curl from her face and put it behind her ear. She smiled, she loved when he did that. "I was starting to get worried about you" She smiled again.

"Does Sookie now you are here?"

"She let me in"

"I'm surprised you didn't use the window"

"It's only interesting when you are awake."

Alice got up from bed and begun stretching as she usually did when she woke up. She took the blanket that was on top of the bed and covered herself. She had forgotten the fact that she was only wearing her lacy underwear; Eric's expression had made her aware of the situation.

He got up from bed and stood in front of her only inches away. Alice noticed he had taken of his shirt while she was asleep. He began caressing her cheek.

"What are you doing Eric?" She asked softly behind her smile.

"Tell me you don't like it and I will stop"

"This is just an effect of my blood"

"As intoxicating as your blood is, it's not, I've been feeling like this long before I drank your blood" He was now whispering into her ear. "By the way I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for me the other day" He meant when she had avoided him from stepping into the sun.

She smiled at him in return, making him smile as well.

He took a step closer ending the space between them and kissed her gently. Their lips fitted perfectly as if they had been designed to be together. She took a step behind and looked at him in the eyes. Their fangs were down and they were both smiling. Eric took a step closer again and begun kissing her more passionately.

His hands wandered along her waist and hips and she had let go of the blanket as her hands where now on Eric's neck.

The thrill of kissing her wasn't matched by any other experience he had ever had. He could have kissed her soft lips forever and he would never grow tired. Neither would Alice.

He grabbed her and she placed her legs across his body and begun kissing her faster and more passionately.

They were about to proceed to do something else when Sookie's voice interrupted her. Eric kept kissing her, but Alice knew she had to answer so she let go of him unwillingly and put on the shorts that were on top of the chair and the first t-shirt on the drawer.

"Stay" Eric whispered huskily. Alice grabbed gently his face kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be right back," She said leaving him.

"Hey" She said at Sookie while walking downstairs. "What are you doing up?" It was four thirty am.

"I couldn't sleep, I sensed you woke up so I wanted to see how you were feeling" The tv was on, she was watching forrest gump. "By the way Eric came over earlier so as to see how you were, he isn't up stairs still is he?" Sookie cocked her eyebrow at her.

"No, I guess he left" She lied as she didn't want to worry Sookie as she knew how she felt towards Eric.

"Oh," she yawned. "He must have left while I was in the bathroom" She yawned again.

"Sook you should get some sleep"

"Okay, wanna carpool to work tomorrow?"

"Sure" Alice smiled and went upstairs with Sookie, each going to their room.

"I missed you" Eric whispered in her ear while hugging her from behind.

"Did you now?" She laughed and turned around so as to hug him.

He hugged her more tightly and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of raspberry and cherries of her conditioner. "Only half an hour until the sun goes up" Her voice was muffled as she was against her chest.

"We could do many things in half an hour" He shifted her quickly so that they were on the bed and he was on top of her. His devious grin was plastered on his face again.

"Trust me you will want more than just half an hour" She whispered into his ear, her seductive tone matching his.

Her statement made him laugh and smile in anticipation of what being with her would be like.

"Then we could just lie like this" He lied by her side now, his hand on hers, and his lips on hers.

"How could I resist such an offer" She kissed him again and smiled.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" She shifted her weight on her elbows so that she could face him.

"You aren't like any woman I have ever met"

"What do you mean?" She smiled at him confused whether that was something good or bad.

"I mean you are perfect"

In response she kissed him again. Thing she was starting to get addicted to.

They kissed and talked until five minutes before the sun rose when Eric had to leave her.

"I'll be here as soon as the sun goes down." He had said before leaving her.

_Who would have guessed Eric Northman would be such a romantic? _She though to herself before returning to bed with a smile plastered across her face.

Alice wasn't sleepy as she had slept for two whole days, but still she slept until eleven am, when she got some breakfast with Sookie, took a bath and left for work with a smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"May I have a word with you?" Sam asked Alice as she was just about to leave as her shift was through.

"Sure" she said perkily. "What's up?" she said while siting on the couch in front of Sam's desk.

"Just wondering if everything is okay, you know after what happened the other night" he meant about when he had had to give her blood.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking, and thank you for what you did"

Sam was as kind as they came, and she knew it, he couldn't fool her, she know knew everything about him, whether she wanted to or not. Having both exchange blood, she felt whenever he was around and how he was feeling, she also knew whenever he changed, which was quite often.

"Any time cher, now you may go I wouldn't want to take the rest of your evening" though he did want to…

"C'ya on Monday Sam, have a nice weekend" She said by the door.

She arrived at the Stackhouse's place in less than a minute. She was exited about tonight. Eric had said that he would be there as soon as the sun went down.

She took a shower, she changed and then waited, and waited, and waited…

It was ten to one when she decided to put on her Pj's and go to sleep. She wandered what had happened, she had listened to his thoughts (privilege reserved only to vampire faes) so she knew that he wanted it, badly.

Then it struck her, perhaps something had happened to Eric, but again she dismissed the alternative. Eric was by far one of the most powerful vampires in both Shreveport and Bon Temps, and was miles away from being week.

So what the fuck had happened to him?

As if summoned by the question, Alice felt a presence by her side, standing next to the bed. Her eyes were closed as she was between dreams, but she didn't need to see him to know who he was.

"Hey Bill" she didn't even bother to open her eyes as she was still kind of groggy.

"Hey" He had missed seeing her so peaceful. He had missed her.

"What's going on?" She was stretching as she always did while she asked the question.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I need you for some paper work"

"Paper work?" She opened one eye only and cocked the brow above it.

"Yeah I need a brief of the whole Marnie thing, Eric and Pam are almost finish and I need you as well"

So that's what happened to Eric, she thought about letting it go but she wouldn't, she could have way too much fun with him like this, besides he owned a cell-phone, he could have called, hell with his speed he could have told her personally and be back before anyone would notice.

"Sure, whatever you need Bill" She smiled at him and put on some clothes.

Bill watched as the woman who had once stolen his heart and taken away his sleep sat in front of him, reading forms that the representatives of the authority had sent. Almost two hundred years had past and to his eyes she was the same. She had always been strong, but he could tell that the circumstances she had had to go through had enhanced that trait of hers. Her honesty and kindness had remained intact besides her being a vampire and physically she was as perfect as he could remember. He could swear he had stopped breathing the moment he had met her, even at age 10 she was as lovely as they get. Her smile still lacked a few teeth but it had charmed him all right. Few where the nights in which he hadn't stayed up late talking with her, behind their parents back of course, watching the sun rise by the lake. His heart had broken when he had been told she had died few days before their wedding, and his un-dead heart would have skipped a beat if it could have when he saw her entering his office a month ago by Sookie's side. In his life he had loved few people the way he had loved Alice, his wife, his children and Sookie, but still with both of his women he had felt as if something was missing, something that had never missed with Alice.

"Bill, finally" Bill was hoping it to be the woman who was on his mind but was disappointed to find Katerina entering the room, her eyes fixing immediately on Alice in the contiguous room. "What the hell is she doing here again?" Her voice sounded over displeased, it sounded even disgusted.

"She is a close friend of mine, you will have to get used to her being around" His voice was gentle but not caring, he thought of Katerina as nothing more than a fangbanger and there was no room for this kind of discussions in their relationship.

"I just don't like her, she is so-" she was interrupted by Bill's stare, his fangs were now down, and not for the reason she hoped.

"Be careful there, I don't appreciate people who talk down on my friends Katerina"

"Fine" she said displeased

"You may leave now" His fangs retracted and his sight parted from her.

"But-" her voice wasn't over a whimpering whisper, but Bill shot her a glance that made her go.

He entered his office.

"I appreciate the defense, but you didn't have to do that" Said Alice with a playful smile.

"If you hadn't done that you'd probably be in another room in a different situation, a more pleasant situation, I may be a riot at times but my company can't outdone that"

"Please, I'd rather be here with you" He smiled at her as he sat on his chair.

"Oh my dear, you've always been a terrible liar" His heart nearly stopped as she addressed him in the way she had when they were in love.

"Then you must know I wasn't lying" He got closer and lowered his gaze at her with a smile as he spoke.

Their laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Bill said grumpily

"Your majesty the _package_ you sent me to get awaits in the garden" Said a voice Alice had now known a little too well.

"Thank you Eric I'll be there in a minute, Alice please feel at home, but don't leave I have something important to talk to you about"

As Bill left the room Eric approached Alice and sat by her in a matter of seconds.

"I believe you and I have pending issues" He said with a knowing smile

"Yes, we did, about-" she glanced at the clock "five hours ago" she smiled nonchalantly at him. She knew that he had had to do something for Bill, but she wouldn't let the fact that he hadn't called her pass easily, it was far too amusing.

"You know I had to leave" he said in a pleading tone.

"What about a phone call?" She cocked her eyebrow suggestively. He got closer to her, almost ending the distance between them and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Alice I-" He was interrupted by her.

She could swear she smelled something in him, no, not something _someone_.

"Eric where were you today?" Her tone had changed completely.

"I told you I had to-" he was interrupted again

"Eric I'm not kidding any longer, was what Bill sent you to get a werewolf?"

"How did you?" He was completely baffled, but before he could answer any more questions Alice had already ran for the garden.

Security had tried to restrain her from running to Bill but they couldn't, she out-powered them, and when Bill saw her he made the guards leave.

"Alice what the-" He asked thinking she was running towards him, he was shocked to see her running towards the man behind him.

"Luke!" She yelled at him before leaping on him in tears. He was handcuffed so he couldn't hold her back, but pulled towards her as much as he could and inhaled the scent he had missed. "I thought he had killed you"

"You really should think better of me dearie" His husky Irish tone was unique, the term of endearment he had used made Bill and Eric, who had recently appeared, flinch.

"Alice?" Alice turned around to find Bill waiting for an explanation.

"What is he chained for? What did you do?" the first question was addressed to Bill, the second back to Luke.

"A warning was shot that a runaway werewolf who planned to murder vampires was on the loose, and he is the only one the local pack didn't recognize as one of his own " Bill said in a serious tone getting near to Alice

"Not _vampires_, I only wish to see one vampire dead, and trust me he is not in your kingdom" Said Luke.

"He was on the pack that answered to the King of Alabama, and he is a dear friend of mine, he is no threat I swear" She eyed Bill trying to convince him to release Luke.

"Fine" He said annoyed and handed Alice the keys, she set him free in the blink of an eye and found herself trapped in his arms.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside?" Bill motioned for everyone to enter and dismissed the guards. Both him and Eric observed as Alice and Luke caught up with an annoyed expression plastered on their face due to their proximity.

"I can't believe you found me"

"I'm sorry but I was the second in command in the pack, my tracking skills are almost as good as yours dearie, you should have had more faith in me, after all we were partners for eight years"

Alice remembered Luke when she had first met him. She and Ethan had just set down and had been introduced to the vampire king when he made them part of his circle, letting Ethan accompany him to any affair of his and making Alice his eyes and ears during the day, partnering her with Luke, who was just twenty at the time. His cinnamon eyes were as caring as she could remember and she noticed a few gray hairs in his brown and golden recently cropped mane, but besides from that he hadn't changed a bit in eight years.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you, Luke this is Eric Northman sheriff of Shreveport and this is Bill Compton vampire king of Louisiana"

He had nodded respectfully at both when it hit him. "Not _the _Bill Compton?" He asked Alice who looked a little awkward but still nodded. " Mate I've heard everything about'ya, why didn't you tell me he was the vampire king of Louisiana Ali?"

"I didn't know, I thought he was dead remember, not undead"

"Right"

"You look exhausted. Bill do you need him?" Alice asked at Bill who was now looking her in a different way.

"No" he sounded almost awestruck.

"Come I'll take you home to sleep" She motioned at Luke so as to move. Eric sounded disappointed; he was now sure he wouldn't have a shot with her alone tonight.

" Great. Oh I almost forget" He begun searching for something. "I couldn't let you leave this behind" He took out a necklace from his pocket and handed it to Alice. It was an emerald incrusted iron ring attached to a thin black velvet sting. "He had it locked in his bedroom, the git, but I snuck it out knowing how much it means to you, after all I've never seen you without it"

Bill recognized it immediately.

"You kept it after all this time?" He asked quietly. Alice smiled weakly in return.

"Of course" She could feel Bill's confusion as if she were touching it.

Eric had already left the room and so had Luke so it was just her and Bill. He took the necklace from her hand and went to her back. He slowly took of the hair from her back and tied the string carefully.

"See you later" said Alice as she left the room.

"Bye" said Bill almost as a whisper as he saw Alice leave his office, playing with her engagement ring.


End file.
